warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Isolator Bursa
The Isolator Bursa is one of the three types of Bursa introduced in Operation False Profit, armed with a variety of close combat and ability-denial powers. The back side of a Isolator Bursa holds a hackable console, which can be accessed only after the Bursa is defeated, and which allows Tenno to turn it against the enemy for a short duration before expiring. Having been added as regular enemies in , they have a high chance of spawning on Pluto, Neptune, Europa, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus, whenever alarms are triggered in a Corpus mission. Tactics * Shooting the Console, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variant. * Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *Isolator Bursa wields an energy shotgun similar to the Detron as its primary weapon, with each pellet hit discharging electricity to nearby targets similar to the Amprex, making it highly effective at close range against clustered targets. *The Isolator Bursa is also armed with a harpoon launcher that can snag Tenno and drag them towards its position, which is often followed up by its energy shotgun. *The Isolator Bursa can launch Nullifier projectiles against Tenno, which project smaller versions of the energy bubbles used by Nullifier Crewmen, removing any active Warframe powers and preventing abilities from being used within them. The energy bubble expands the longer the projectile is active until the projectile expires. **Rolling causes projectiles to drop off. **Dropped projectiles can be destroyed, even from outside the field. **Unlike the Nullifier Crewman and Corrupted Nullifier's nullifier field, the Isolator Bursa's nullifier field does not defend against physical attacks, thus the field only serves to nullify abilities. *Isolator Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Deploying the shields hinders the Bursa's mobility however, preventing it from moving. *Unlike its two other counterparts, the Isolator only emits a single shockwave upon stomping the ground to knockdown enemies. This shockwave slows down the recovery period of affected enemies however, making them take longer to get back up. *Isolator Bursa projects a short-range aura that slows down and delays shield regeneration. * has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. **Rhino's Rhino Stomp will affect the Bursa, however will recover quicker than other units. Notes *Hacking does not increase the chance of mods to drop. *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa will spawn every 45 to 90 seconds. Requires more testing *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means "stock exchange" ''in several languages. *On September 17, 2015, the Isolator Bursa made a comeback at the Proxy Rebellion weekend with the same drops as its ''False Profit incarnation. They are still hackable, though this only makes it passive to players and enemies. *On October 2nd 2015, the Isolator made another comeback in the Tactical Alert, Project Undermine, with the same drops. *On February 11th 2016, the Isolator made yet another comeback in the Tactical Alert, Divine Will. **As of this alert, this made all Bursa type enemies permanent regular enemies. See Also *Operation False Profit, the Event that introduced the Bursa. *Denial Bursa, the defensive-oriented Bursa type. *Drover Bursa, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. Sources fr:Boursier Isolateur Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic